storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaa
Kaa was a colossal, and malevolent snake, who terrorized the Forest of Oblivion. He would draw people close with his hypnotic gaze, and then devour them. Though initially considered a neutral individual in the "Forest Civil War", Kaa was actually manipulating both parties for his own gain. Appearance Kaa was a very large snake, with dark scales, and piercing yellow eyes, that seemed to ripple blue and gold. He had large fangs, and massive coils that were capable of crushing stone. Kaa possess a smooth, almost alluring voice. The most distinguishing feature of Kaa, was his sheer size. He was nearly fifty feet long, with a massive body. He could rear up till he was taller than a man. Personality Callous and cruel, Kaa cared about no one but himself, seeing others as either sources of food, or potential servants. He made no secret of this to the people who actually knew him, bluntly stating that he didn't care about the pain he may have caused. Kaa was also sadistic, enjoying causing pain, and seeing others suffer. His most defining characteristic, was a bitter hatred for all humans, saying plainly, "Humans saw my kin as food, why should I see them as anything more?". However, depsite his cruelty and sadism, Kaa could appear charming, and polite to his chosen victims. He would treat them with respect and kindness, causing them to let down their guard, which could allow Kaa to hypnotize them. Kaa did not consider himself necessarily evil though, and thought of himself as neutral, doing what he did merely out of necessity. Though he is aware of the existence of other realms, he has never traveled to any. Powers and Abilities *'Hypnosis': Kaa's most promiment ability was his hypnosis. Upon looking into his eyes, a person could fall into his control, after which Kaa would lure them away to a point where he could devour them. A weakness in this ability, however, is that Kaa couldn't hypnotize stronger willed people automatically. To this extent, he would decieve them, until they managed to open their minds to him, allowing Kaa to hypnotize them. Once his hypnosis gained a foothold in one's mind, they were at the snake's complete beck and call, even if they weren't aware of it. The indication of Kaa's hypnosis was the victim's eyes would shimmer gold and blue, mimicking those of Kaa himself. *''' Strength''': Kaa was very strong, capable of binding a fully grown man with little trouble. He was also able to strangle them easily, til he killed them, and swallowed them. History Orginally an otherwise normal snake, Kaa had a mate and eggs, until they were killed and taken respectively. Kaa managed to flee, and wandered until he accidentally slithered into a magical pool, granting Kaa strenth, and intelligence. He then set out to look for his lost eggs, till he came across a town, and to his horror, they were cooking and eating snake eggs. Kaa then came to the conclusion that the people only saw his kind as food, then he was going to treat them just as food himself. He took up residence in a tree near the edge of the kigndom, luring people into his domain, and then eating them. One day, he came across Louie, the king of the forest the snake lived in. Seeing a chance to gain power, Kaa lured Louie away, before hypnotizing Louie into his slave. He would force Louie to send his monkeys into the forest, where Kaa would ambush and eat them. Though this filled Kaa's belly, he still wasn't satisfied. Some time later, he came across a young boy, Mowgli, and hypnotized him to eat him, until Mowgli was saved by a group of hunters. Though Kaa failed to eat the boy, he managed to hypnotize him, making the boy his slave. Eventually, Mowgli found himself back into the depths of the jungle, Kaa was quickly aware, and he saw an opportunity. He took hold of Mowgli's will, and began a series of events to bring the Forests of Oblivion into civil war, an action which would lead to more prey coming deeper into the jungles. With the war giving Kaa a surplus of food, he continued his manipulation.